blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - Morden Mac de Roba-Tech
1 of 5 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=390. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 18, 2016 07:55:37 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Morden Mac de Roba-Tech Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Morden Mac de Roba-Tech » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Morden Mac de Roba-Tech Pages: 1 2 3 ... 5 1 archives / Re: The Better Business Bureau (Bounty Available, the target is at pariah, act now!) « on: November 17, 2015, 10:01:14 AM » Brazil just nationalized my factory, he belongs in the trash with Turkey, Saudi Arabiaand Ecuador. 2 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: This Corporation « on: November 17, 2015, 09:40:15 AM » Relly don't think you can complain about this if mechanics aren't fixed to liquidate people in debt yet. It isn't against the rules to use shitty mechanics to your benefit, if anything it's how to play a game properly. Thread should be titled "Rumsod where are your updates"? :^) 3 archives / Re: The Rise of the Cominform « on: November 15, 2015, 03:04:37 AM » This rp/oc is funny and quite original. Thanks for making my day abit better, though I think rping as irl comintern would be way more appropriate if your gonna take this route. 4 archives / Re: Drilling Minen Baby Act « on: November 14, 2015, 04:13:12 PM » I feel erect, mine in Brazil soon™, Exploiting native Amazonians will definitely be fun. 5 archives / Re: The Better Business Bureau « on: November 14, 2015, 03:58:04 PM » We should have some preliminary requirements just to get on the list(you should also update the OP to show all the nations recorded itt and their current grades). For starters I don't think any nation with over 15% taxes for private business could call itself capitalist(being "mixed" is just half communist and we honestly shouldn't accept nor take these mediocre concessions). 6 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: Rumsod, you said you fixed this « on: November 14, 2015, 02:25:27 PM » Quote from: Melina Reyes Escobar on November 14, 2015, 02:12:44 PM 7 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: Rumsod, you said you fixed this « on: November 14, 2015, 01:59:55 PM » 8 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: Corporations can still vote no « on: November 13, 2015, 04:41:49 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on November 13, 2015, 04:36:41 PM Hell of a feature, how are we supposed to get anything done with all the corporate lobbyists in our way? 2realistic4me Shut up goy and be grateful we don't lobby for your untimely termination. 9 archives / Re: New TRW Alliance Web « on: November 13, 2015, 10:54:46 AM » That single NAP looks mightys suspicious, inb4 oilnigger funded terrorism. 10 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: tfw no free markets « on: November 13, 2015, 10:51:56 AM » Quote from: aps on November 13, 2015, 09:25:21 AM cuck slave jew >Cuck >>>> Enjoy watching NKVD "thoroughly inspect" your wife at checkpoints and home searches right in front of you in your new utopia. 11 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: tfw no free markets « on: November 12, 2015, 10:03:50 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on November 12, 2015, 10:02:42 PM I don't think it's that we decided to be commie; I think we all started commie... Rumsod and his browsergame subversion, damn pinko. 12 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / tfw no free markets « on: November 12, 2015, 09:52:19 PM » I can't really find many with low tax rates since everyone decided to be communist. Any free market nations out there? Willing to invest permanently and repeatedly. 13 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: Promised shit « on: November 12, 2015, 08:54:22 PM » Quote from: rumsod on November 12, 2015, 08:51:27 PM yes, this is just a reset it is not the update. He was probably forced into reset by the ungrateful goys that don't even donate. So rumsod when you do pass all the updates will you reset again, just curious? 14 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: Promised shit « on: November 12, 2015, 08:49:56 PM » Welcome to rumsods wild ride. 15 offtopic / Re: Things that trigger you « on: November 11, 2015, 08:25:45 AM » Quote from: Memesquid:Being on October 27, 2015, 08:20:21 PM People who follow sports teams instead of actually going outside and playing it themselves. Pages: 1 2 3 ... 5 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2